


Aye, Robot

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Scientists, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Something's gone wrong in the robotics lab.





	Aye, Robot

**Author's Note:**

> AO3 Tag Generator prompt: accidental robot orgy

Alongside his colleague Dr. Derek Hale gaped at the video feed from the Android Room, at eleven artificial humans writhing, grinding, thrusting.

He tore his eyes away long enough to gasp, “Stilinski! What did you do!”

“I _thought_ I’d initiated ‘group shut down.’—Guess they interpreted it as ‘group _get down_.’”

“This isn’t funny!”

“At least it’s not a robot uprising.”

“I’d say there’s plenty of _uprising_ happening in there.”

Did—did the dour Dr. Hale just make a joke? Did it have anything to do, Stiles couldn’t help but notice, with the major uprising going on in his pants?


End file.
